1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling an engine of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling an engine of a vehicle capable of determining an inclined place or not using height information and controlling the engine driving of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to save energy and reduce discharge of carbon dioxide, an idle stop & go (ISG) apparatus automatically controlling the start is mounted in a vehicle at the time of vehicle idling.
The ISG apparatus automatically idle-stops the engine that starts under predetermined conditions such as the case when the idle state of the engine is maintained at a predetermined time or more due to the stop of a vehicle, etc. Thereafter, when restart is required by a driver's command and the vehicle conditions, the ISG apparatus is an engine management system which functions by automatically turning-on the engine starting in order to normally operate the vehicle.
The condition to enter an engine into the idling by the ISG apparatus is a stop state that cannot detect a speed of a vehicle. That is, the condition of the transmission is maintained in a neutralized state and a brake pedal is pressed for a predetermined time is detected, the engine stops in order to increase fuel-efficiency and safety of emission.
When the starting requirements of the driver, such as the operation of the accelerator pedal, the release of the brake pedal, the operation of the clutch pedal, etc., are detected, the engine starting is turned-on to follow through normal driving in the state where the engine is idling by the ISG apparatus.
However, when the driver parks the vehicle mounted with the existing ISG apparatus at a sloped road, a phenomenon occurs when the vehicle does not stop but moves back due to the geographical characteristics at the time the engine stops, which prevents the idling of the engine. This cause leads to a vehicle accident. Therefore, a separate apparatus that determines the geographical characteristics of the place where the vehicle is parked to prevent the engine from stopping is needed.